


Happy Birthday, Crizri!

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronikos and the rest of the crew surprise Criz for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Crizri!

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: FIRST BIRTHDAY THAT CRIZ HAD AFTER SHE AND ANDRONIKOS BECAME A COUPLE? asked by @starrypawz (on Tumblr)

Andronikos sighed as he pulled the bread out of the old-fashioned oven. The smell of it made his stomach rumble. _She’s gonna love this._

“Good morning, Captain…I say–what’s that delicious smell?”

“Hey, Drellik. Just making the Sith breakfast. You got everythin’ else ready.”

“Yes. That shipment of Korriban artifacts finally arrived late last night. Or was it early this morning? Rather hard to tell.”

“The good thing is that they got here in time.” Andronikos chuckled to himself. Drellik was a miracle worker, as usual. The smell of Alderaanian lilies and moon flowers filled the air. Ashara came in with a basket of the fragrant flowers.

“Where shall I put this?”

“Middle of the breakfast table, over there.” Andronikos answered. “Get Khem and Xalek up here. I’ll wake up the birthday girl.”

Criz opened her eyes when Andronikos entered the room. Her wide violet eyes sparkled in the low lights of the room. “Morning,” she said. She sniffed the air and a huge grin came over her face. “You baked bread!”

“Only for you, Sith. Don’t tell anyone else. I got a rep to protect.”

Criz hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “You shouldn’t have…”

“Hey, c’mon, birthday girl, up you get. We got a few more surprises for you.”

She had second helpings of the bread, and laced flower crowns for herself and Ashara. Talos protested when she plopped one on his brow, but Xalek accepted his with a quiet dignity.

Khem told her about the artifacts in the library. She squealed with joy and gave them all another round of hugs. “Thank you! You are all the best!”

“Thank Andronikos,” Ashara said. “This was all his idea.”

“Then I’ll have to thank you in private,” Criz said and squeezed his hand.

“Whenever you feel like it, Sith. It’s your special day.”

Criz thought about it for a brief minute, then took him by the hand. They disappeared into their suite, the door hissing shut behind them.

“Happy birthday, Crizri,” Ashara murmured.


End file.
